Resistor-capacitor (RC) delay circuits are used in electronic circuits to control delay time of signals (e.g., to maintain various timings of memory circuits). The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). Shrinking of process dimensions can increase sensitivity of integrated circuits, such as the RC delay circuits or memory circuits, to process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variation.